Solo una vez más
by SophyHei
Summary: Finalmente su sueño había sido cumplido, sin embargo, todo se veía oscuro y vacío ahora... [Leve RoyAi]


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia.

.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**Solo una vez más**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

_¿Quién dice que el tiempo cura las heridas? _

_Porque... siempre quedó un gran vacío en mi corazón…_

.

La plaza de Ciudad Central estaba atestada de gente. Niños, ancianos, adultos, muchos rostros sonrientes exclamaban arengas con algarabía, algunos tenían en sus manos adornos, serpentinas y pica pica para lanzar en el momento que pronto llegaría. Al lado derecho se encontraban algunos ishbalitas, aunque todavía permanecían con miradas desconfiadas, tanto de ellos como la gente de allí; al parecer, los esfuerzos del general habían dado sus frutos, y ahora ambos grupos estaban conviviendo pacíficamente. Al fondo, se podía ver la bandera militar adornando el estrado. Debajo de él, habían unos pocos militares, no tantos como se suele ver en ese tipo de ceremonias, y estaban desarmados por órdenes del que iba a convertirse en el nuevo Führer.

Finalmente su sueño había sido realizado.

Él se encontraba vestido con su uniforme de gala, sentado en una silla debajo del estrado, viendo al anciano de pie encima, anunciando su retiro y proclamándolo a él su sucesor. Extrañamente, sus ojos apagados por la edad no mostraban alegría, sin embargo no era porque dejaba su puesto como Generalísimo.

No, no era por eso…

Y mientras observaba a aquel viejo general anunciando su nombre con una voz temblorosa debido a los años, descubrió que era entonces su turno de subir.

Puso un pie encima de la primera escalera, lentamente, luego alargó el otro y así sucesivamente, fue subiendo una por una, las botas militares resonaban por todo el lugar, y todo el pueblo de Ciudad Central lo estaba esperando con las miradas atentas y ansiosas.

Pero, su cuerpo le pesaba, sus manos enguantadas se encogieron en un puño. Quería seguir mirando adelante, allí estaba todo por lo que había luchado y deseado, por fin, sería la cabeza que dirigiría el país.

Sus pasos pronto se detuvieron antes de llegar al final de las escaleras.

Y miró hacia atrás.

Ella no estaba…

Y giró la vista hacia ambos costados.

Tampoco se encontraba allí…

Su corazón se negaba a creerlo.

Su mente también.

Su razón se lo gritaba fuertemente, pero él simplemente no quería ver lo que era obvio ante sus ojos.

Que ella no estaba más con él. Ni lo estaría jamás.

Se había ido y lo había dejado solo.

A ella no le importó cuántas veces se lo gritó. Ni cuántas veces le rogó porque no lo hiciera. Ella simplemente le había sonreído y había cerrado sus párpados para no abrirlos jamás.

.

—Siempre debe seguir adelante, señor. No debe importarle nada más.

—No lo digas en ese tono como si fueras a irte para siempre.

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que intercambiaron un día antes.

Fue demasiado extraño. Porque al día siguiente, aquel alquimista al que buscaron con desesperación por el peligro que representaba, lo atacó intempestivamente. Estaba solo. Después de una larga lucha, llena de explosiones y agua metalizada, se vio lo que venía, era difícil vencerlo, él que siempre se había vanagloriado de sus excelentes habilidades, no podía contra aquel hombre, experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sí, justo de la habilidad que él carecía... Y solo atinó a cerrar los ojos esperando que aquella agua metalizada, parecida a un hacha, lo terminara. Y un segundo después, observó con sorpresa y desesperación, que ella se había interpuesto entre ambos.

¿En qué momento había llegado?

¿En qué maldito momento?

Y allí, en un solo instante, no bastó nada más... Si hubiera tenido un segundo antes para predecir el siguiente movimiento, si tan solo hubiera practicado su lucha cuerpo a cuerpo un poco más.

¿De qué le sirvió el haber visto la puerta de la verdad?

¿De qué le sirvió su alquimia de fuego que consideraba tan poderosa?

Estaba en shock, con ella desangrándose encima de él. Y si no se aparecía su otro subordinado disparando, él también estaría acabado. Aunque deseó aquello, lo deseó con toda su alma, que también lo hubiera herido a él. Sin embargo, aquel alquimista estaba muerto ya.

Y tampoco existe el «hubiera».

.

Sus pies seguían pesándole como si tuvieran plomo. Su vista bajó hacia el suelo, sentía las miradas ansiosas de todos, pero no le importó. Porque aún quería seguir recordando. Recordándola a ella. Y tener bien claro en su memoria, la calidez de su cuerpo en sus brazos, el calor de sus dedos rozando su rostro sucio y lleno de heridas, el olor de su cabello rubio y corto recién lavado... Y el sabor de sus labios, y él con un beso desesperado, reclamándole intensamente, con todas sus fuerzas, que no lo dejara solo.

Y miró sus manos ensangrentadas. Y observó a los demás mirando sin poder hacer nada ya. Sintió de pronto que caía a un abismo, tan oscuro y profundo, tan grande como suponía que lo era la muerte...

Desesperación.

Miedo.

Dolor.

Estaba muerto en vida.

Se había ido, dejándolo a él con todas esas memorias en su mente.

¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes?

¿Por qué no la había podido proteger?

¿De qué servía todo esto que veía ante sus ojos? Su sueño estúpido le parecía eso en este instante. ¿Qué sentido tenía ahora? El pueblo que proclamaba su nombre con arengas y gritos, eran ellos los culpables.

_No te atrevas a generalizar… no debes de pensar de esa manera._

_Ellos nunca serán los culpables, ni siquiera aquel alquimista._

_Fue mi decisión._

_No debes rendirte._

_Sigue tu sueño maravilloso._

_Haz lo mejor que puedas por este país._

_Y devuélvele lo que les quitaste._

Y no llegaba a comprender si era su propia voz o la de ella regañándolo. Los aplausos seguían sonando en la plaza y la gente seguía exclamando su nombre.

Y dio un paso más con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Sí, tenía que hacerlo...

.

Miró la ventana desde su apartamento. El cielo gris cerniéndose sobre la ciudad. Pronto empezaría a llover. Se quitó los lentes revelando sus ojos negros cansados y adornados con aquellas arrugas debajo. Estaba solo, como siempre, no había querido a nadie a su lado, a pesar de que había salido con muchas mujeres después de eso. Incluso cuando la había tenido en sus brazos desnuda una sola vez en su vida, sentía que nadie nunca podía reemplazarla. La última persona a la que realmente había amado se había ido años atrás, y aún podía recordarla como si fuera ayer. En verdad, nunca la olvidó, cada día ella permanecía en sus memorias, en cada cosa que hacía, en cada lugar que visitaba y cada vez que volvía a casa después de una ardua jornada. Nunca había podido recuperarse, a pesar de que para el pueblo siguió siendo el gobernante que necesitaban. Y para sus subordinados, el superior que no lo era tanto y que aguantaba todas las insubordinaciones, tratándolos más como buenos amigos. Y siguió siendo el mismo hombre astuto y un estratega, pero siempre había un velo de tristeza marcado en sus ojos; y a veces la llamaba en la oficina cuando todos sabían que ya no estaba. O mencionaba su nombre al azar, levantando algunos documentos, esperando que ella los tomara como siempre lo había hecho. Y allí es que todos se daban cuenta de lo mucho que la añoraba y extrañaba.

Y algunas veces también aparecía en sus sueños, con la mirada triste, tal vez diciéndole que la olvidara, que ya había pasado mucho tiempo… quizás era ella, pero eso es algo que no lo llegaría a saber.

Se levantó de aquel viejo sofá, observó nuevamente la ciudad pacífica que tanto tiempo le había costado hacer resurgir, a todo un país en realidad. Y de pronto había comenzado a llover. Afuera y adentro de su departamento también.

—Ya es la hora de ir a verte…

Un año más había pasado, y allí estaba de nuevo, arrodillado en frente de aquella placa de piedra empotrada en la tierra. Puso aquellas flores en ella. Y sus cabellos ahora blancos comenzaron a moverse al compás del viento, sintió la lluvia cayéndole en su rostro arrugado. Y cerró los ojos para sentirla una vez más.

_Solo una vez más…_

_Porque cuando alguien tan importante se va para no volver, siempre queda aquel vacío en tu corazón. _

**_._**

**Fin**

**.**

* * *

**"Dedicado a mi linda amiga Jaz, a quien sé que le gusta mucho el angst. Esto va para ti, reina".**

**Notas: **Sé que debería estar publicando los 100 temas, pero tenía esta idea dándome vueltas. Lloré al escribir esto, les juro, es muy angst para lo que suelo escribir. Felizmente en el manga nunca pasó. Y si se dieron cuenta no puse nombres, pero es muy fácil identificarlos, ¿verdad?

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. No se olviden de comentar, me harían muy feliz.

Un beso. Nos seguiremos viendo por allá (quienes leen los 100 temas) más tardecito.

Sophy.


End file.
